bobbyrezandasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby's Guide to Timetravel
Bobby's Guide to Timetravel is the second miniseries after Bobby Cooking Plot Bobby builds a time machine to find her wife Bobra, he then found himself in the past and saw Kirby. Kirby then tells Bobby his/her evil plan, then KIrby vanished. Bobby's past self met Bobby from the present. Present Bobby explained on why did this happened. Past and Present Bobby team up. But there was not enough teamwork. Past Bobby then make more clones of Bobby. They all argue about how to tell each other apart. One of the clones had an idea to suck the original Bobby and the clones (including himself) shirts away. He then presses another button that pops out different colors of shirts. Original Bobby was glad that happened, but the clones get to a fight. Only the other two clones, Red and Blue are on Bobby's team. Bobby, Red and Blue escape the mayhem by clicking the time travel button to teleport to the Pirate Times Kirby then went back to his hometown (Kirbyland). And he went to a place called Maximum Security Prison. Bobra then wakes up finding Kirby. She then questions Kirby about everything. Kirby then takes out his time travel remote. Bobra then grabs Kirby's travel remote and goes back in time to set things right. Except she went to the Caveman Times. Meanwhile, Bobby, Red and Blue finally make their stop in the Pirate Times. ''They landed on a pirate ship. While Bobby admires everything, Red takes Bobby's time travel remote and tried to go back to the present. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Blue then takes the remote and finds the problem, the remote runs on solar energy. Blue then thinks of a solution on how to make the remote work. While Blue was thinking, a pirate shows up! Back at Kirbyland, Kirby casts himself a spell that allows Kirby to transform into anyone. He then goes on a mission to find Bobby and his friends. Back at the ''Pirate Times, ''Bobby starts freaking out about the fact that a pirate showed up out of nowhere. He then trips on something and the pirate, Red and Blue look at Bobby. The pirate questions Bobby on why himself, Red and Blue are on his ship. Bobby then explains it all. After that, the pirate said he could help them find Bobra if they could find the golden eyepatch. Then, Kirby shows up looking like Blue. He then kidnaps Blue and both Blue and Kirby teleport to Kirbyland. At Maximum Security Prison, Blue wakes up saying, "GOOD MORNING AMERICA!"...in jail. He then saw some jail bars being broken, meaning that somebody in the cell Blue is in broke out. He then finds a note on one of the bars. The note said that Bobra broken out and she went back in time to find Bobby. She then warns about Kirby and some robots with green lights on their heads. He then founds Bobra's time remote. He then sees the location in ''Caveman Times. He then teleports to the Caveman Times and founds Bobra in a distance. Meanwhile on the ship, Red said that himself, Bobby, the pirate and Kirby (who shape shifts into Blue) are close to the golden eyepatch. The fake blue then questions Red to steer the steering wheel. Red allows Fake Blue to steer. He then steers deadly and everyone began to scream. To Be Continued